danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Makheshvara/If Bell were in the Loki family. (my archive)
This post is the main answer to a question like “If Bell Were in the Loki Family”. I already answered earlier, but at that time the post was deleted by the creator of the post. It would be more convenient for me if this would be transferred to the archive. The post is written at the time of the release of the DM series, the second season. So new ones may appear on the wiki. In this case, this question may come up again. This is my artificial archive or closed topic. ... "Despite some gaps in the plot and inaccuracies in the statistics, I completely agree with the author in one thing - Bell gathered his family only because he was a loser (too weak). I'll explain now. Skill growth. The desire to get closer to Ais. It appeared when he thought he was dead, but Ais saved him. In the Loki family, he probably would not have been in such a situation and the skill might not have been aroused. Also, perhaps Bell will be glad that he can fulfill the role of support in the Ais group, and the growth skill may not wake up. Ais (tutor). Without the skill of growth, she will not pay attention to him, as well as to other low-level ones from her family. And even if she learns about the skill, she learns that she is the reason and still Bell will be left without attention (from Ais). Until he begins to perform feats, as with the Minotaur. But without the status of "S" it would be extremely difficult. In this case, she will not train him and Bell will not get this fighting style. Fighting style. Bell adventurer with the style of the killer (when compared with the classic RPG games). Specialization in speed and agility. But if he was with Loki, obviously he will start with the role of support. It improves strength and endurance (very slowly). After that, I see a slow adventurer (like Welf) or a tank (like Gareth). Since they already have a lot of fighters of the attacking type. Magic. Grimoire he received from Freya. Without this, Bell will not receive his magic. Yes, the Loki family has books for learning magic. But even so, I think he would learn defensive magic or healing for a supporting role. Group. He met Lily because he was alone. He met Welf because he needed adventurers. But there are enough people of different levels in the Loki family so that Bell never meets Lily or Welf. Probably with Welf, he still met (he likes his armor), and may take him into the group (if Finn allows). Otherwise, he will enter into a contract with him, but no more. And you will never meet Ryu and Haruhime. Which has good chances to join the Bell group. Knife Hestia. Also recall that in this case, he will never get the knife of Hestia. Only conventional weapons. But his magic and the knife of Hestia and the skill of growth greatly helped him in the recruitment of levels. Story. Bell’s behavior reminds me a lot of Ais’s behavior. Thoughtless and senseless first level. They both should have perished. They are both the main characters and thanks to their rare abilities they stayed alive. But in the Loki family it will be unacceptable. Next, escape from the gorilla in the Dedalovy labyrinth. I doubt that Freya will so openly provoke Loki. And there will be no adventure to save Hestia. Thus, Bell will never get the "running" skill, for example. Also, Finn would never allow xenos to be saved. In this case, imagine volume 12 (SO), where the five spirits will be destroyed, but the dragon will survive and destroy Orario. Without adventures, Bell will not gain the hero's skill. All adventurers will either perish or run up. The end of the story. The end of the book. For understanding. Bell in the Loki family is a version of the worthless Lefia. He has no magic and ring of elves.But they are similar in the desire to get closer to Ais. In this they are really rivals. Something like this." ... Category:Blog posts